Our Callie
by stefandcalliemoments
Summary: Callie's Bio dad gets released from jail and wants Callie back even though Stef and Lena are trying to adopt her. Callie just turned 4 in this story. Jude doesn't exist. The twins are 5 and adopted and Brandon is 7.
1. Chapter 1

This story does contain abuse. Please leave feedback. It's the whole fun of writing.

Stef and Lena were in the kitchen cooking dinner while Mariana and Callie were playing soccer in the yard and the boys argued over who was winning at basketball.

Lena was putting the chicken in the oven when her phone began to ring.

"Who is it?" Stef asked giving as she mixed the salad.

"Bill" She said before swiping to answer the call. "Hey Bill, what's up?"

Bill sighed. "Lena I have some not so terrific news."

Both ladies hearts began to think as they thought Callie would be being moved.

"What?" Lena asked trying not to shed a tear.

"Callie's father is out of prison and is wanting custody of her. It's a process that he would have to take to court but they are granting him supervised visitation tomorrow so she can get to know him then after that she will be staying with him every other weekend, starting this weekend." Bill explained knowing how much this was breaking both ladies.

Stef took the phone and held it to her ear. "Bill her father was arrested for beating her mother to death and neglecting Callie and beating her. She had just turned 3 bill! She just turned 4 that's only about a year. One day isn't enough time for Callie to get to know him or us. He could be a danger to our daughter. Not to mention today is Thursday that means she would leave in two days." Stef said looking out the window at her daughter who was struggling to kick the ball far enough to Mariana.

"I know and I am sorry. All I can say is that he will be there tomorrow morning." Bill said. "Have a wonderful night and I will see you tomorrow when I bring Jeff over."

Stef looked outside before walking to the door opening it slightly yelling for dinner. "Kids dinner is ready."

One by one each kid ran into the house as Lena directed them to the sink to wash there hands.

"Hey mommy, can we play a game tonight?" Callie asked lifting her arms up to be carried.

Stef gave the small girl a sad smile before kissing her cheek. "Of course we can love. However, right now you need to wash up for dinner." Stef said sitting the girl on the counter so she could reach the sink.

Stef helped Callie was her hands before setting her in her seat. "There baby now you can eat."

Callie smiled as she took a bite of her chicken both moms dreading the conversation they were going to have with Callie after dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy I full" Callie said pushing her plate away from her. "bathtime yet?" She asked looking at her moms with her big brown eyes.

Lena smiled looking around the table before standing up, she was hoping to get a little bit of alone time with Callie before the weekend.

"Come with mama baby and we will get a bath going!" She said making Callie squirm in her chair before Lena carried her up the stairs to her bathroom.

"Mama is going to start your bath and you may play for a bit then it's time to wash your hair." Lena said running the bath.

Callie pouted before walking out of the room to the top of the stairs calling for Stef. "MOMMY!"

Lena walked out of the bathroom and lifted Callie. "Baby lets get you into the bath."

Callie pouted out her lips pointing down the stairs. "Mommy do my bath."

Stef walked to the top of the stairs and grabbed Callie's hands in hers. "Baby let mama do your bath do mommy can do the dished so we could play a game!" Stef said her youngest on the cheek.

"No mommy you" Callie whined sitting on the top step.

Lena smiled lifting the small child. "Princess it'll be alright."

Callie began to squirm and cry in her arms. "Mommy do bath pwease"

Stef took a deep breath walking down the stairs to do the dishes.

Lena gently set Callie down removing her clothes before Callie took off down the stairs.

"Callie!" Lena yelled. "Get back her you have on no clothes and you need a bath."

Callie ran behind the counter hiding behind Stef's legs. "No me want mommy pweeease" Callie begged.

Both Lena and Stef exchanged looks to swap places. "Mariana come with me and you can take a bath with Callie." Stef said lifting Callie.

"Jesus and Brandon showers and pajamas please." Stef added taking both girls up stairs.

Stef set Callie in the bath tub who was soon followed by Mariana.

Quickly she washed both girls before letting the drain go and grabbing towels.

"Alright girls time to dry off then we can play a game!" She said excitedly grabbing each girl out of the tub as they ran to there room.

Stef smiled as she got to the door way and watched her wife finish getting the girls ready for bed as both boys came running out of Brandon's room.

"Game time!" Callie yelled jumping up and down in her pajama shorts and tank top.

"What game are we playing?" Brandon asked standing beside Stef.

Stef looked at Callie holding her arms out. "What ever game Callie picks, but before we play a game mama and I need to talk to Callie."

Jesus, Brandon and Mariana all looked at Callie with wide eyes. "ooooooooo Callie's in trouble!" Jesus added.

Callie squirmed out of Stef's hold setting her hands on her hips. "Am not"

Lena quickly interviened guiding Mariana and the boys down stairs while Stef walked Callie into her and Lena's room.

Stef set Callie on her bed shutting the door as Lena walked in.

"Hey babe." Lena said crouching in front of Callie.

Stef followed Lena's lead. "We have something to tell you."

Callie looked back and forth between her moms confused before speaking in a small voice. "What?"

Stef wrapped her arms around Callie as Lena followed creating a mama sandwhich.

"Do you remember your Dad?" Lena asked squishing her daughter between the two women.

Both moms pulled away waiting to hear Callie's answer.

"Uhhh." Callie said looking down nodding her head yes. "I member he hit me."

Lena squeezed Callie's hand as Stef spoke. "Baby Bill called and your dad is out of jail and he wants to see you."

Callie felt tears fall down her eyes as she flinched remembering the pain of the beating.

"Honey tomorrow he want's to see you but Mama and I will be right here with you." Stef said lifting Callie off the bed. "Why don't we go play a game?"

Callie shook her head no as she began to cry into her mothers neck gripping onto Stef's shirt.

Lena walked over kissing Callie's head looking at Stef. "How about we watch a movie?"

Stef nodded carrying Callie down the stairs where they took a spot on the couch watching a movie as a family.


	3. Chapter 3

This story isn't getting many reviews. Do you all want me to continue with it? FEED BACK FEED BACK FEEDBACK!

The next morning Stef awoke to Callie's feet in her ribs while Lena woke up to her youngest daughers hair tickling her chest.

"Good morning beautiful" Stef greeted leaning over pressing a kiss to Lena's head.

"Good morning." Lena responded with a smile as she rolled out of bed heading to the bathroom.

Stef looked at Callie letting out a small sad smile. She could only imagine how hard today was going to be on her. Callie was barely 3 when she came to them covered in bruises, under weight from neglect, not potty trained and in clothes that were way to small. Callie didn't know how to speak, but in the year she had been with them she was striving.

Her weight was what is considered normal, she could speak words and some sentences, for the most part she was potty trained and she was happy and healthy. She may have been for clingy and whiney than any other 4 year old but Stef knew that was from what had happened to her.

Callie began to stir kicking her legs into her moms side before sitting up yawning and pushing her hair out of her face.

"Well good morning beautiful!" Stef said kissing her daughters cheek.

Callie smiled before moving so she was sitting on Stef's stomach. "Mommy pwease I have pancake breakfast?" She asked.

Stef smiled as Lena walked out of the bathroom freshly dressed and showered.

"I have a better idea but it's a secret." Stef said leaning to Callie's ear. "Let's go out for breakfast and you can have pancakes with whipped cream."

Callie yelled in excitment jumping off the bed pulling Stef's hand to get out of bed.

Lena laughed rolling her eyes before leading Callie to her room to wake Mariana followed by her brothers.

"Get dressed babies! We are going out to breakfast!" Lena said excitedly as she walked over handing both girls there clothes before going into Jesus's room.

"Mommy!" Callie yelled running into her moms room with her clothes where Stef stood in her closet wrapped up in a towel.

"What baby?" Stef asked digging through her closet grabbing herself a pair of clothes.

"Pwease help me?" She asked handing her clothes out to Stef.

Stef smiled and kissed her cheek as Lena walked into the room looking at both girls.

"Callie you are supposed to be in your room getting dressed" Lena said walking over lifting Callie as Stef went into the bathroom to get dressed.

"I want mommy help" Callie said throwing her pink shorts and princess underwear on the floor causing Lena to sigh.

"Cal-" Lena began before Stef grabbed the small girl. "Love I got her, go help Mariana."

Lena gave Stef a kiss before leaving the bedroom as both moms got the kids ready for the day!

...

"Mommy mommy mommy!" Callie yelled jumping up and down on the seat of the booth in the restaurant.

"Callie sit down!" Lena said sternly pulling the young girl down into her booster seat.

"You can talk love but don't yell and stay sitting down!" Stef said fixing the lid on Mariana's cup.

Callie crossed her arms in a pout as the waitress brought the food over placing it in front of each person. Stef and Lena both ordered eggs and toast with bacon and french toast. Jesus and Mariana ordered chocolate chip pancakes with bacon and eggs while Brandon and Callie got a big smiley face pancake covered in whipped cream.

Everyone dug into there breakfast while Callie just ate the whipped cream pushing everything else around her plate.

"Babe you gotta eat, we have a big day today." Lena said trying to stick a bite of pancake into Callie's mouth.

"No!" Callie said pushing it away.

"Callie love you need to eat." Stef said looking at Callie and Lena moved the fork to the small childs mouth. "

After a few more minutes of protesting both moms decided to call it a morning paying for there bill and heading to the car.

"Who want's to play at the park?" Stef said starting the car pulling out of the parking lot and all the kids cheered besided Callie who messed with the buckle on her carseat.

Lena sighed reaching her hand back to Callie who kicked it away looking out the window.

Stef caught the glimpse of what had happened in the mirror before looking at Lena. "We will talk to her love."

The drive to the park was relatively quiet with occasional chatter among all the kids beside Callie who had fallen asleep in her carseat.

"Alright kid's we are here!" Stef announced as she walked around to Lena's side opening the back door for the kids.

Lena placed a kiss to Stef's cheeck before walking around gently grabbing a sleeping Callie as the family walked to the play area.

Jesus and Brandon ran for the swings while Mariana ran to the slides. Stef took a seat on the table as Lena sat on the bench part.

"Callie baby were at the park." Lena said lightly shaking the girl who slowly opened her eyes rubbing her face.

Sitting up Callie looked around before taking small steps to the slide.

Stef smiled at her daughter before checking the time and frowning. "Lena in about 15 minutes we have to leave so we can be home when Jeff and Bill get there."

Lena nodded watching her kids play she could only imagine how Callie's visit would go with Jeff.


	4. Chapter 4

**To answer the question in the review, just because someone is accused of child abuse or even murder it doesn't meant the rights will be taken away completely. At least not in the state I am in...**

"Callie baby come on Jeff is downstairs waiting." Lena said trying to get her 4 year old off her bed.

"NO!" Callie yelled.

"Callie please." Lena said kneeling beside Callie.

"No want to." She said crossing her arms.

Lena sighed lifting the small girl that was now sworming in her arms as she carried her down the stairs crying.

Stef approached the stairs where she grabbed her hysterical daughter and led her into the kitchen.

Mike had come to pick up the other kids for a few hours. Jeff was sitting on the couch he was a tall clean well shaved man dressed in a suit with short hair the same color and Callie's. Bill stood at the opposite side of the living room while Lena eyes the man.

Callie and Stef were in the kitchen, Stef had set Callie on the counter in front of her trying to calm the terrified girl.

"Baby look at mommy." Stef said taking the girls small hands in hers.

Callie did as she was told while her lip quivered and Stef could see how scared the small girl was.

"Bug mommy is right here and is not leaving. Mommy will not let him hurt you. If you need mommy or mama we are going to be right there." Stef explained lifting the girl who burried her face into her mothers neck and wrapped her arms around her mom.

"Mommy." Callie whined as they walked to the living room.

Stef lightly bounced her helping her calm slightly.

Jeff stood up smiling when he saw Callie finally in the room walking to behind Stef to catch a glimpse of her face touching her hair.

"Hey sweet girl it's daddy. I missed you." Jeff said.

Callie flinched at his touch as she began tearing up digging her face deeper into her mother.

Stef felt the change in Callie and knew she was uncomfortable.

"Bill am I able to hold her? She might not remember me." Jeff asked watching the girl.

Bill sighed he hated the answer he had to give. "Absolutely. Both parents are present as well as myself so that is alright according to the rules of the visit."

Jeff smiled as he practically pried Callie out of Stef's arms causing her to cry and hyperventilate. "M m m mo mom m mommy!" She screamed hold her hands out for her mother.

Smiling Jeff mocked exactly as Stef had done and bounced her in his arms causing her to scream more. "M m ma m mama" Callie tried this time reaching to Lena.

"Callie my sweet sweet baby it is ok daddy is here. Daddy came back for you. You will have lot's of fun at daddy's this weekeng." He tried to soothe as Callie's screaming got louder.

At this point Bill interviened. "Why don't we let Stef or Lena hold her. We want her to feel comfortable." He said ushering Lena to come take Callie.

Lena nodded and grabbed her daughter placing her on her hip as Callie wiped her eyes and spoke. "Eff mean" Callie let out a small yawn that didn't go un noticed by anyone in the room.

Jeff smiled politely at Bill and the two women. "Callie seems tired so I will head out so she can nap. I will be here tomorrow afternoon to pick her up!"

Jeff leaned over to kiss Callie on the cheek when she used her hand to push him away.

Once Jeff said his goodbyes he left the house with Bill right behind and the moms tending to a hysterical and frightened Callie.

After dinner the kids were all given baths and put to bed, Stef and Lena had just fallen asleep when Lena was awoken by Callie pulling on her arm.

"Mama"

Lena smiled lifting the small child into the bed. "What's wrong baby?"

Callie frowned playing with the blanket on the bed. "Pwease no make me see eff."

Lena felt her heart break and wanted so badly to stop her daughter from going through this.

"Listen baby." Lena said pulling Callie into her arms. "It will just be for the weekend then you get to come home. Mama and Mommy will make sure he has out phone number so you can call and say goodnight."

Callie sniffled as she went back to bed she had a feeling tomorrow wouldn't go well.


	5. Chapter 5

_**This Chapter was extremely difficult to write but it is real world problems and this thing does happen. What happens in this chapter with the dad is a story I am telling of what happened to a friend of mine.**_

The next morning all the kids and woken up besides Callie, who was still curled up in Lena's arms. Stef had woken up and decided to let both ladies sleep as Lena was up most of the night with Callie.

"Mom where is mama? I want to see if she can take us to the park while you are at work." Brandon asked sitting on the couch.

"And Callie, I want her to play barbies." Mariana said sitting on the other side of Stef while Jesus crashed his cars into each other.

"Mama and Callie are sleeping, Callie is going to be going to her dads later and I will be at work after Callie leaves. It'll just be you 3 and mama and I want you all on your best behavior!" Stef demanded before standing up and heading to the kitchen.

"Everyone come sit down and I will get you all some cereal." She called setting the table.

Each kid took their spots at the table and ate breakfast.

Upstairs Lena began to wake up and grabbed a quick shower getting dressed before Callie woke up.

"Mama?" Callie asked pushing the bathroom door open to see Lena brushing her teeth.

"Good morning beautiful. Mama is going to make the bed why don't you go use the potty?" Lena asked. Callie was potty trained but still needed to be reminded to go sometimes.

Callie nodded her head as Lena helped her onto the toilet before going to make bed and grabbing a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt from the dryer.

"Mama me no want to go" Callie said as she came out of the bathroom pouting, accepting Lena's help getting dressed.

"I know baby but we still have time before you need to leave!" Lena stated. Her heart was breaking for her daughter. "Can mama have a kiss?" Lena asked helping Callie with her shirt.

Callie nodded giving Lena a kiss. "Wove you mommy"

Lena smiled tickling her sides. "Mommy loves you too angel" She said carrying the girl down stairs.

"There is my sleepy heads." Stef said giving Lena a light kiss while Callie came and lifted her arms up to her mother.

Stef smiled picking Callie up placing kissed all over her face before setting her down in her chair retrieving her some cereal.

Callie smiled as she began eating her cereal the first thing she had really eatten since yesterday when she started hearing her siblings talking to her.

"Callie who am I going to play barbies with when your gone?" Mariana asked

"I'll miss you, but I always have fun with my dad." Brandon said.

Jesus was getting ready to speak until he heard the sound of Callie's bowl on the table that spilled when she pushed it away crying.

"Mommy pwease no see eff" Callie cried and Stef picked her up and Lena worked on the mess.

"Baby you can call mama and I anytime." Stef said giving her a reassuring hug.

"No go" Callie said crying kicking in her moms arms.

Stef set the girl down and watched her take off for the stairs and knew she should use this moment to talk with her kids.

"Guy's we need to be careful please this is really hard for Callie." Stef said as Lena threw away the soiled paper towels.

Around 2pm the doorbell rang. Stef answered to see Jeff standing there and Lena helped Callie finish getting her backpack together before Lena carried a crying Callie down the stairs.

"Mommy no mama no" She cried fighting them tranfering her to Jeff.

"Everything she needs is in the backpack. Do you have a carseat or do you need me to get it?" Lena asked as she grabbed her daughters hand.

"I got it. " Jeff smiled before leaving to his truck lightly throwing the girl into the back seat.

Callie was scared she wanted her moms, though tears she tried to speak. "Eff my carseat" She said.

Hearing her attempt his name made him furious as in his eyes the only name exceptable was dad. Jeff climbed halfway into the back pretending to buckle her when he whispered in her ear. _"I am you dad you will call me dad."_

His voice was filled with hatred as he drove the hour to his house with Callie getting knocked around in the back seat with the occasional whimper coming from her.

After the hour's drive they arrived at his house, that by no means big it was small and messy, the smell made Callie want to puke their was vodka and beer bottles everywhere along with moldy food. The floor was covered in trash and bugs.

Jeff gripped Callie's wrist pulling her to the empty bedroom tossing her in. "This is your room you will stay here all weekend!" Jeff grinned slamming the door causing Callie to flinch before shedding tears. She didn't know what was happening she just knew she wanted to go home.

After about an hour of sniffling and crying Callie started to feel hungry she had missed lunch and it had of been well past snack time. Very quietly Callie opened her door tip toing into to living room tapping Jeff's arm.

"I hungry" Callie said holding her belly.

By now Jeff was already a few beers and shots in. "GET THE HELL BACK TO YOUR ROOM!" Jeff yelled furiously standing up.

Callie's eyes went wide as she felt the bigger man push her with his foot causing her to fall onto her front side into a pile of old and broken bottles before tossing her into a near by closet.

Tears began to escape Callie's eyes she hurt, she didn't know what to say or do all she knew was she wanted her mommy. After so long Callie eventually fell asleep from crying before the flew open and Jeff pulled her out dragging her to his bed.

"I need you to remember that this never happened. If you tell anyone there will be consequences." Jeff demanded taking Callie's clothes off examining every mark he had caused.

Laughing with each bruise Callie felt an unbearable pain between her legs causing her to scream out in pain.

With every scream Jeff would place more pressure on her.

"OUCH OUCH PWEASE STOP!" Callie screamed.

After what felt like hours Jeff finally let her go and dressed her before kneeling to her level. "YOU DO NOT TELL ANYONE!" He screamed harshly before sending her back to the closet where she was able to manage maybe 10 minutes of sleep.

When the morning hit Callie felt herself laying in a pool of her own urine that was now mixed with blood cause her to cry she just wanted her mommy. Not her siblings or her mama all she wanted was her mommy and the safety she brought her.

Around 10AM Callie heard a phone ring sighing in relief when she heard who he was talking to.

"Hello?" Jeff answered agressively.

"Hey Jeff it's Bill how is Callie?" he asked.

Jeff smiled before answering. "Hey Bill she is doing great! How can I help you?"

Bill began driving towards Jeff's house who wasn't to far away from him. "I have just wanted to inform you of the change in plans. The judge has ordered Callie to be brought back to her house so they can see how Callie is feeling about being around you!"

Jeff huffed in anger trying to mask it. "Thank you for informing me. How long until you are here?" He questioned quickly rummaging through his pile of junk to find the old beat up carseat he had bought years ago.

"Actually I just pulled up if you wanna bring her out!" Bill said opening the door to his back seat.

"We will be right out! Thank you!" Jeff answered before hanging up and dragging Callie out of the closet if he asked we had fun. Any bruised or cuts you got playing outside." He said slamming the backpack to Callie's chest guiding her outside.

Callie nodded trying her best to run to Bill's care she hurt but she couldn't say it.

Bill frowned when he saw Callie he knew he wasn't allowed to question her unless she was at the station but he had a bad feeling.

"Here" Jeff said handing the carseat to Bill.

"Jeff this carseat is... nevermind." He said installing it into his car.

Bill got Callie buckled before pulling out of the driveway for the long drive home.


	6. Chapter 6

Review please. :) This story is lacking them and is making lose motivation to write it.

Bill pulled into the drive way of Stef and Lena's house where he was greeted by the entire family. Bill had noticed Callie sound asleep in her carseat and decided to use this time to talk to both women.

"Hey Bill where is Callie?" Lena asked as he approached the women.

Bill gave a small smile to the women. "Shes asleep in her carseat. But I need to talk to you ladies."

Stef didn't miss the urgency in his voice as she had the kid's go inside and told Brandon to call Mike.

"I can't say for sure because I was not able to ask questions but I think something happened and I dont know what. So keep an eye on her." Bill informed before allowing Lena to walk over and get the sleeping daughter out of the car.

Callie awoke to Lena messing with her carseat straps and began screaming "MOMMY MOMMY!"

Lena slowly stepped away and looked at Stef who grabbed and calmed there histerical daughter carrying her inside.

Once inside Stef sat Callie down and noticed a wet spot on her shirt as Callie hid behind the chair.

"Love don't be scared. Did you have an accident?" Stef asked gently grabbing Callie's hand guiding her into a hug.

Callie cried and nodded her head as Stef kissed her cheek. "Oh my love it is alright let mama go get you upstairs and into the bath."

Lena walked over to Callie with a smile before she hid behind Stef. "Mommy." Callie whispered.

Stef sighed and lifted Callie. "I know why don't both mama and I give you a bath?"

Callie shook her head. "No bath."

Stef looked at Lena then at Callie. "How about a shower?" Lena asked causing Callie to hide her face something she hadn't done since she first started living here.

"no" Callie said in a voice so small she wasn't sure if anyone could even hear her.

Stef kissed Lena's cheek taking Callie into the other room. If she wanted Callie to talk it would have to be in a place she felt completely safe, so Stef sat her down on her side of the bed.

"Did you have fun?' Stef asked recieving silence.

"Do you want to go back?" She asked this time seeing a tear roll down her daughters face.

Stef kneeled down in fron of Callie grabbing her hands. "Baby did her hurt you?"

Callie's tears fell heavier and Stef knew that meant he had.

Stef kissed Callie's head. "Baby where did he hurt you?" She asked unprepared for what had happened next.


	7. Chapter 7

Callie cried as she lifted her shirt over her tummy revealing the bruises and scrapes.

Stef could feel her blood boiling as she pulled the shirt off Callie as she tried to remain her cool watching Callie cover her stomach.

"Baby did he hurt you anywhere else?" Stef asked looking into her daughters eyes as she looked away nervously.

"Where love?" Stef asked as Callie jumped into Stef's arms. "Mommy he touched in me pants."

Stef held her hysterical daughter carrying her to the bathroom helping her undress where she saw blood in her underwear and a rash on her legs from where she was forced to sit in wet clothes.

"Mommy I sorry." Callie cried after getting no response.

Stef gained her composure and looked into her daughters tear filled eyes. "Baby you have nothing to be sorry for!" She assured as she hugged her daughter who was sitting on the sink.

"Baby mommy needs to have mama come take a look." Stef said slowly taking a stef back before her daughter pulled her hand.

"No mommy stay me." Callie said holding her arms out.

Stef helped Callie off the counter and wrapped her in a blanket carrying half way down the stairs where her eyes met Lena's.

"Hey love, is Mike here?" She asked

Lena could see the worry in Stef's eyes and nodded her head.

"Outback with the kids what's up?" She asked walking to the stairs.

"Come with me." Stef said as the 3 made there way back to the room when Stef exposed Callie's marks to Lena.

Lena gasped as tears filled her eyes she hadn't know everything that happened all she knew was she needed to call Bill and the police.

Stef grabbed Callie's clothes as she calmly explained what was going to happen. "Love, mommy is going to need to call the police, and mama is going to call Bill. He can't hurt you ever again mommy will make sure of that."

Stef handed Callie a long tshirt and light pair of underwear so she wasn't completely exposed before picking her up placing her on her hip.

Callie nodded in agreement and the 2 made their way down the stairs and Callie grabbed at Stef's shirt. "Mommy I scared."

Stef bounced her lightly in her arms. "I know baby and that's ok but mommy is right here.

Callie looked around before shirfting herself in her mothers arm so her stomach was on her chest and her head was on her shoulder with parts of her shirt being gripped in the small fists of a 4 year old. "Mommy i wove you." She said with a pout.

Stef smiled as she help her daughter. "I love you too baby."

It was just under and hour and Mike had taken the kids out to eat while the police started to arrive followed by Bill.

"Lena, Stef I am so sorry!" Bill said running to the house.

A couple police officers and a paramedic followed approaching Stef as the gourney rested in the kitchen.

"Stef they need to examine Callie to get evidence and a statement so they can arrest him!" Captain Roberts stated as Stef walked over to the gourney sitting on it with Callie on her lap.

"Ma'am we can't have you holding her." The younger paramedic said as he put on gloves and pulled out his camera.

Stef was about to speak when Lena jumped in. "If she can't hold her good luck getting anywhere with that girl." Lena explained hoping to be getting somewhere.

"We can allow her in the room but not touching the victim." He tried to explain again this time Captain Roberts jumped in.

"Stef you can stand by her side but they need to get pictures and they can't do that when you are holding her."

Stef sighed as she stood up still holding Callie. "Captain I know the rules and I would leave if she would let me. She is scared and not comfortable. Why do we have so many people here anyhow? We need on cop for a witness and one medic to collect the evidence."

Captain Roberts looked around before Speaking. "Stefanie before I say this I want to make it clear you are not on this case however because this is your child I will allow us to try things this way. I will need to be present so I can be the cop and we can have Cassie be the medic."

Stef nodded in agreement as everyone else left Lena and Stef both on one side of Callie as the young child quickly got examined.

Cassie explained what she was doing, the moment she began lifting Callie's shirt she jumped into Stef's arms. "MOMMY NO!"

Stef looked at Lena before looking at Callie. "My sweet girl..." Stef said before Cassie interupted.

"Hey Callie, how about if your mom undressed you for me?" She asked before looking at Stef relieved when Callie shook her head yes.

Stef set Callie back down on the stretcher before undressing her as Cassie had instructed so she could get pictures of the marks and the scrapes.

"All done sweetie! You did a great job!" Cassie praised giving both moms the go ahead to redress her.

"Are you wanting to press rape charges?" Captain Roberts asked walking up to Stef.

Stef softly shook her head yes. "Yes but Captain I can't put her through much more of this." She explained.

Roberts nodded pulling Lena aside. "I know you guys are wanting to press rape charges, that does mean a rape kit will need to be done and I am going to be honest with you I wouldn't put her through that. So if it's alright with you I would like to take her clothes she was wearing and what she is currently wearing to use for evidence and just have my team do a few swabs"

Lena nodded in agreement before going to fill Stef in on what Captain Roberts had told her.

"Lena the clothes no problem but the swabs... She is already terrified of hospitals and you saw how scared she is." Stef said holding her daughter as she approached the Captain.

"Captain I want these charges but I don't know think Callie could handle the examinations." She explained.

"Stef could Lena maybe hold her for a moment so I can talk to you?" She asked.

Stef nodded handing Lena he daughter who was now screaming and fighting to be back in her mothers arms.

Captain Roberts pulled Stef aside and began to explain what would happen. "I don't want to bring her to a hospital and I don't want to put her through so much more trauma. That is why I wanted to collect the clothes for DNA and just get Cassie to take a couple swabs then we would be done."

Stef nodded as she spoke with Cassie who had agreed to take Callie upstairs where it was a little more private.

Lena carried Callie up the stairs who fought every movement that became further from Stef. Cassie followed Stef into her bedroom she wanted to make this as comfortable as possible for the small child.

Lena handed Callie off to Stef and began to place all her clothes from before as well as her current clothes into a bad.

"Cal baby look at me." Stef said trying to distract Callie.

"Mommy." Callie cried.

Once the swab hit Callie she began to scream and try to wiggle away in tears.

"ALL DONE!" Cassie yelled excitedly.

Callie sat up crying into her moms shoulder. "Baby why don't we go get you showered and into your jammies?" Stef suggested relieved when Callie agreed.

Lena handed the bag to captain Roberts and started running Callie's bath relieved that her daughter agreed to take one.


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize if this chapter is everywhere. It's been a rough month so far and I am not all with it. I hope you all enjoy it.**

"Mommy" Callie screamed when she woke up from her nap not able to see her.

Lena sighed Callie hadn't let Stef leave her sight for the last few hours since her examination.

"Mommy." Callie said running into the bathroom before pulling the curtain open.

"Callie!" Lena said mouthing sorry to Stef as she grabbed her daughter who was kicking and screaming.

"I shower with mommy!" Callie cried reaching her hand for Stef's.

"It's fine Lena." Stef said before allowing her daughter to climb into the shower, she hated how vulnerable she was.

She had been clinging to Stef more than she ever had causing the moms to worry but a little relieved Callie felt safe being around Stef.

Callie sat in the shower playing with her bath toys as Stef finished rinsing the soap out of her hair.

"Alright baby time to get out!" Stef said turning off the water wrapping a towel around her before helping Callie out of the tub. Any other time Stef would wrap a towel around Callie but she knew she would need to be careful with her cuts and her rash from where her wet jeans had rubbed her skin.

Once they entered the bedroom all three kids came running into the bedroom tattling about each other to Lena causing Stef to cover more securly with the towel while trying to help her now crying daughter, she could only imagine how uncomfortable she was.

"OK OK kids mom and Callie are trying to get dressed let's go downstairs." Lena said ushering each child out of the room giving both girls a apologetic look before closing the door behind her.

Callie sat on the floor holding her thighs letting some tears fall. "Mommy I hurt."

Stef frowned quickly throwing on pajamas before grabbing a towel gently drying her daughter. "I know honey. Mommy is going to put some rash cream on your legs then we can give you tylenol." Stef explained gently patting dry her daughters cuts as she sat on the floor.

Stef got up grabbing the desitine out of her medicine drawer before gently putting it on Callie's rash. "There honey. Now lets put on your underwear you can have some tylenol.

Callie nodded as she stood up picking up a pair of solid pink underwear off the floor handing them to Stef. "Mommy pwease help."

Stef smiled before leaning down to help Callie. "Alright my dear now lets go downstairs and get some tylenol."

"Mommy no.." Callie hesitated wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Stef sighed before walking over to grab a light T-Shirt from the closet. Her and Lena had always had a rule they needed clothes on but the bruises and scrapes Stef wanted to make sure got the air they needed.

"Mommy I no want to go stairs." Callie pouted.

"I know love but nobody is going to hurt you down there and you may stay with mama or I at all times." She tried to assure to make the small fragile girl more comfortable.

"Mommy..." Callie began to cry as tears fell down her face.

"Love, how about if mommy gets your medicine then we can all watch a movie upstairs?" She wanted to get her daughter around the family and knew that it should be sooner rather than later.

Callie nodded rubbing her hands to her eyes as she let out a yawn. "Can I have mommy snuggles?" She asked in a small voice lifting her a arms for her mother to pick her up.

Stef smiled lifting the small child as she wrapped her in a blanket before setting her on her hip. "Of course baby"

"Hey Lena would you please bring the tylenol?" Stef yelled just loud enough to be heard down the stairs before laying beside Callie and turning on the TV.

After a few minutes Lena came through the door holding a syringe of medicine. "You guys doing Ok?"

"Yes love, our Callie here is just sore. Why dont we get the rest of the kids up here and we can all watch a movie." Stef said as she placed a kiss to Callie's head.

Lena nodded as she took a seat on the bed beside Callie. "I think that's a wonderful idea but first I believe there is some medicine that needs to be taken."

Callie quickly closed her lips together throwing her hand over her mouth shaking her head no.

Lena sighed she was hoping there wouldn't be a fight about the medicine.

Stef noticed the frustrated look on her wifes face and decided to intervine. "Love go grab the kids and I'll get Callie to take her medicine."

Lena nodded handing the syringe to Stef before walking out of the room to gather all the kids.

"Callie baby I know you don't like the medicine but you have to take it to make you not hurt." Stef explained as she grabbed the syringe and ushered it to the girls mouth.

"No mommy it doesn't hurt." Callie cried

"Callie I can tell when you're lying." Stef said this time grabbing Callie's hand in hers forcing the syringe into the small child's mouth.

"See baby that wasn't so bad!" Stef said moving the syringe as all the kids walked into the room followed by Lena.

"I have some children very excited for a family movie!" Lena said as each child took a spot on the bed.

As the movie started and each kid settled down Jesus caught a glimpse of Callie's arm that was sticking out of the blanket.

"How did you get that bruise? Are you ok?" Jesus asked a little to serious.


	9. Chapter 9

Callie quickly pulled her arm into the blanket as a few tears began to silently fall.

"Alright kids, how about we all go head to bed and we can have a movie night tomorrow." Lena said taking a look at Callie who now had her face burried into Stef's chest.

"But we just got up here for a movie." Mariana whined.

"Why is Callie crying?" Jesus asked.

"Why can't we have a movie night tonight?" Brandon asked disappointed.

Lena looked at Callie for a moment before Stef spoke.

"We will all have a movie night tomorrow, Callie isn't feeling well and needs some rest. So I need you all to listen to mama and go right to bed." Stef said before watching each child make their way out of the room.

"Lena?" Stef asked as she held a crying Callie.

"What's up love?"

"Can you talk to the kids and tell them with very minimal detail what is going on?" Stef asked.

Lena nodded as she made her way out of the room following the other children while her wife tended to there smallest girl.

"Cal." Stef said rubbing the small child's back.

"Callie." Stef tried again after no answer.

"Jesus didn't mean to upset you baby, he was just concerned when he saw you had an owie." She added trying to calm the situation.

"Mommy why?" Callie cried.

Lena had walked into the room just in time to hear the question and sighed, her heart was breaking for the small child. She was fragile and tiny for her age. Stef and her had finally got her striving and now there was a major set back.

"Why what baby?" Stef asked pulling Callie's face so she was looking at her. Part of her thought she was asking why Jesus was concerned but deep down she figured it was more asking why everything happened.

"Why?" Callie sniffled wiping her eyes as she pulled her head away from her mothers chest looking at her.

"Baby sometimes thing's happen and we don't know why." Lena interjected taking her spot in the bed.

Callie looked at Lena confused before turning back to Stef with the same look.

"Mama is right baby. Sometime's stuff happens and we aren't sure why." Stef said.

"I hot." Callie said pushing herself out of the blanket revealing the small child.

"I think I need some Callie cuddles." Lena said with a pout hoping to get Callie to know she could confide in her.

"Mommy cuddles." Callie said looking to Stef pointing at her.

"How about we both give mama cuddles?" Stef said hoping to ease Callie over to Lena.

"I will take cuddles from both of my loves!" Lena said

Callie crawled over closer to Lena with Stef right beside her as they both threw there arms around Lena with Callie squished in the middle.

Lena smiled kissing Callie's head. It didn't take long for the 3 of them to fall asleep all cuddled up to each other. Both moms knew it would take a while to get Callie back to where she needed to be but it was something they were both willing to work on.


	10. Chapter 10

"MOMMY HELP!" Callie screamed in her sleep as she thrashed around her hands and feet hitting both moms.

"Callie" Stef said trying to wake Callie.

"Cal" Lena said resting her hand on Callie's shoulder."

"NO NO NO!" Callie cried as she woke up with tears falling down her face.

The fear is Callie's voice didn't go unnoticed from either mom.

"Mommy!" Callie cried holding her arms out for Stef.

"My love did you have a bad dream?" Stef asked lifting Callie into her arms.

Callie nodded slightly embarassed before looking at the floor resting her head into Stef's neck.

Stef help Callie, rubbing her back before looking at Lena for help.

"Hey Cal can you talk to mommy and me?" Lena asked sitting on the end of the bed.

Callie shook her head no gripping a fistful of Stef's shirt in her hand.

"Please bug?" Lena asked resting a hand on the back of Callie's head.

"Was it about what happened baby?" Stef asked thinking of a different approach.

Callie nodded nervously.

"Did he touch you baby?" Lena asked frowning watching the small girl flinch at the question.

"Mommy why?" Callie asked pulling her head off Stef's shoulder.

"Why what love? Stef asked giving Lena a worried look.

"Why me?" Callie asked tears rolling down her eyes.

Both moms felt their hearts' break. Neith mom really knew what to day.

"Listen bug." Lena said situating hefself so she was sitting cross legged on the bed. "Sometimes people do thing they shouldn't do and we don't know why we just know it was wrong." Lena tried to explain.

"Mama is right baby. We don't always know why." Stef said kissing the small girls cheek. "I'm sorry that this happened baby, but you need to know that this was not your fault. Mama and I love you and we are always here." She added wrapping her daughter in a tight hug.

Lena let a few tears fall although she hated to see her daughter broken the relationship Callie and Stef had was special and it always warmed her heart.

"Why don't we get back to sleep my loves?" Lena said kissing Callie's head.

Callie yawned rubbing her eyes sleepily. "I sleep with mommy and you?" She asked looking back and forth between both moms.

"Always!" Stef said laying down smiling at her smallest child climbing beside her using her stomach as a pillow and her wifes torso as a foot rest.

Lena fell asleep quickly leaving Stef and wide awake and Callie fighting sleep.

"Mommy.." Callie said after about 10 minutes of silence.

"Yes my girl?" Stef asked pulling Callie up into her arms, her head resting on her chest.

"I can't sleep." Callie pouted.

Stef gave a sad smile before lightly running her nails across the small childs back, something that always helped Mariana when she couldn't sleep.

It didn't take long before Callie dozed off to sleep just happy to be in the safety of her mothers arms.

The next morning Lena awoke to Mariana and Jesus arguing.

"What a way to start the morning." Lena mumbled to herself leaving Stef and Callie to Sleep.

Shortly after Lena left the room Stef's phone began ringing causing her to wake up.

"Hello?" She answered still half asleep.

"Stef it's Captain Roberts!" She said a with a smile. "I am sorry for calling so early but I wanted to inform you we got him! We got Jeff, we just need Callie to identify him."

Stef took a deep breath and looked at Callie sitting up trying not to wake the sleeping child.

"I'm so glad you guy's got him, but is it really necassary to have my daughter identify him?" Stef asked not amussed her child would need to see the monster who did this to her.

"I'm sorry Stef but we do need her to come identify him. The sooner the better." Captain Roberts said.

Stef sighed and watched Callie sleep. "Ok we will be there soon let me get her dressed and ready to go for the day."

Stef made her way over to Callie. "Love wake up!"

Callie began to stir before opening her eyes. "What?" She said a little harshly.

"Time to get up baby." Stef said.

"Stubborn just like you!" Lena laughed walking into the room.

"Aren't you funny." Stef said slightly annoyed.

"Why are you cranky?" Lena asked getting closer to Stef.

"Maybe because I was just informed my daughter has to go indentify Jeff." Stef said causing Callie to jump.

"NO!" Callie screamed sitting up on the bed.

"Callie no yelling please." Lena said sternly.

"NO." Callie screamed again.

"Baby mommy will be right there." Stef said hoping to calm the situation some.

"No see eff" Callie cried kicking and pushing everything off the bed accidentally knocking Stef's lamp off the bed side table.

"Callie!" Stef said sternly. "That is enough of the fit."

Lena reached grabbing Stef's hand pulling her to the other side of the room before whispering "Let me take her the more we keep spoiling her and giving her what she want's the more she's going to act like this."

Stef looked at Callie before nodding in agreeal. "We need to get her into her regular routine." She whispered.

Lena nodded walking over the the bed. "Callie get dressed."

"NO!" Callie screamed

Neither mom knew what the day was going to hold they just knew it was going to be a long day with the small child.


	11. Chapter 11

I apologize for the lack of updating my laptop is slowly breaking and work is getting to me. I hope you enjoy this filler chapter before the next. The next chapter Callie finds something that comforts her but how will the moms react to it?

"NO!" Callie screamed as Lena carried the small girl down the stairs towards the door.

"Callie that's enough.." Lena began before Stef approached and interupted the situation.

"Come here Callie." Stef said sternly holding her arms out for her to reach into.

Callie nodded before transitioning herself out of Lena's embrace over to Stef's cuddling her face into her mothers blonde hair.

Stef grinned as she carried the girl over to the couch taking a seat so Callie was sitting on her lap.

"Callie you need to listen to mama and I. I know you don't want to go babe but we need you too." Stef said looking at Lena to speak.

"Callie baby we love you and I know it's hard but you still need to listen bug." Lena added taking a seat beside the two.

A few tears rolled down Callies face. "Me want mommy there" she said with a pout looking to Stef. "Pwease mommy"

Lena took a deep breath looking at Stef. "I could stay here with the kids. Maybe we shouldn't take away her one sense of safety."

Stef looked at both her wife and her daughter nodding in agreeal before ticking Callie's sides making the small child squeal.

"Alright love let's go." Stef said carrying the small child to the door. "Say bye to momma."

Lena approached the two and placed a kiss on Callie's forehead before placing a kiss to Stef's lips. "Call me when you're done."

"Yes love." Stef said returning the kiss and carrying Callie out to her carseat.

"Mommy I know want go." Callie whined fighting the carseat buckles.

"Callie Adams-Foster enough of the fighting and whining let me buckle you or you will be grounded." Stef said using a little more force with the buckles.

"You mean." Callie said crossing her arms laying her head against the carseat.

Stef shook her head and climbed into her seat before getting buckled and pulling out of the drive way.

"We're here." Stef said parking the car.

After receiving no answer Stef quietly opened the back door to unbuckle and wake up a sleeping Callie.

"Baby wake up." Stef said pulling the small child out of her carseat.

"Noo" Callie whined cudding her face into Stef's neck.

"Honey you need to wake up they need you to tell them who Jeff is." Stef said hating to use the name in her mouth.

"No mommy pwease no." Callie said now fully awake with tears rolling down her face.

Stef quietly walked into the police station holding her now crying 4 year old.

It didn't take long for both ladies to be greeted by Captain Roberts. "Good morning ladies, I am sorry to see you under these circumstances. Stef is Callie ready?" She asked hearing the sobs and sniffles coming from the girl.

"She's as ready as shes going to get." Stef said slightly aggitated following Captain Roberts to the glass window.

"Mommy mommy no. No eff. pwease mommy." Callie screamed pointing to Jeff through the glass windows as she kicked and squirmed in Stef's embrace.

"Captain can I have a moment with my daughter?" Stef asked trying to control her daughter.

Captain Roberts nodded and led the two ladies into an empty questioning room for some privacy.

"Callie baby it's ok you are safe." Stef said sitting the small child on the table.

"mommy me go home." Callie cried.

Stef kneeled down to Callie's level grabbing her hand. "Baby we will go home in a minute first you just need to show mommy Jeff." She tried explaining.

"Mommy you be with me?" Callie cried.

"Of course baby." Stef smiled kissing Callie's cheek.

Callie launched herself into Stef's arms hiding her face in her neck. Stef walked Callie out to where Captain Roberts was. "We're ready."

"Callie can you show me who Jeff is?" Captain Roberts asked receiving a headshake in response.

"Cals show mommy where Jeff is." Stef tried.

Callie pointed to the glass window with tears rolling down her face. "I go home now?"

Stef looked at Captain Robert's for and answer sighing in relief when she nodded her head yes.

The ride home was quiet Stef didn't know what to say. Callie sat in her carseat letting tears silently fall down her face.

"We're home babe." Stef said pulling into the driveway helping Callie out of the car.

"No let go mommy" Callie said wrapping her arms and legs around her mother.

Stef's heart broke at how broken her daughter was they had made great progress and not they were taking a big step back. "I wont baby."

Stef carried Callie into the house where they were greeted by Lena. "How'd it go?"

"Mom can Callie play with me?" Mariana asked tugging at Callie's pants.

"If she wants too." Stef said setting Callie down.

"Mommy play too." Callie said gripping Stef's hand.


End file.
